The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter 5 Sing and Dance!
PART ONE Kirby: WAIT?! We are doing a singing and dancing contest!?!? King Dedede: Yep and the prize is this big shiny trophy! Chilly: I want that trophy so bad! Kirby: It looks so amazo!! Waddle Doo: I think I am in love! Escargoon: BUT, the trophy is only given out to the winners! There will be 100's of people! King Dedede: Yeah, and this year it might be the best one yet! Kirby: Ok King Dedede, thanks for telling us! King Dedede: It starts in two hours! Chilly: We will just try out our song! Boo: Yeah I hope that Yoshi, and Paratroopa come. Boo: So were are we going to sing the song? Kirby: At our house of course! Chilly: Yeah but first I must call Music Co. Chilly: -holds cellphone- Um hello? Marx: Sorry but Music Co. is closed bcause of the Sing and Dance contest that will go on today! Leave a message after the beep! Kirby: Maybe if we try going there? Chilly: I guess. -The trio goes to Music Co.- Waddle Doo: Before opening the door... is that Marx. Marx: La la la, I can't wait for the contest and get that trophy! Kirby: I think he is having privite talk to himself, let's not talk to him. Boo: I guess we are going to the house now? Kirby: Yep. -The trio head to their house, but on the way Lololo & Lalala bump into them- Kirby: Opps! Sorry Lololo & Lalala. Lololo: It's okay. Lalala: Were are you heading to? Chilly: We are going to the house. Waddle Doo: You can come if you like! I will be happy to!! Kirby: -Facepalms- I guess that could be okay. (Why does Waddle Doo have to have crush on Lalala!) Chilly: I think it would be fine for you guys to come. (He does know Lalala has a boyfriend right!) Waddle Doo: This is the house! Lalala: Oh it looks nice! Waddle Doo: I made everything myself! Lololo: Hey look a TV! Waddle Doo: I made that too because I work at Waddle Doo's TV Plaza and I am the founder myself! Kirby: -double faceplam- (Great now he is saying lies to make her like him!) Kirby: Okay are we ready to sing! Chilly: Ready! Waddle Doo: -puts a bow tie on- Ready! Kirby: We wake up and get ready to fight. Chilly: While the rest are sleeping to get their might. Waddle Doo: We go off on adventures! Kirby: We just trying going front no turning back and kick around and fight. Chilly: And try attacking with all our might! Waddle Doo: Adventures! Adventures! Adventures! Kirby: We try fighting evil monsters like a bloody eye. Chilly: And attack it without saying why. Waddle Doo: Adventures! Adventures! Kirby: Yeah, we just go foward no turning back and kick around and fight. Chilly: And we're trying out knocking the night. Waddle Doo: Adventures! Adventures! Adventures! Then we take a little rest. Kirby: Okay so far so good. Lololo & Lalala: Bravo! Boo: That was a good song there you guys! Waddle Doo: Why thank you. Lololo: Why are you guys singing anyways? Lalala: Yeah is there anything going on today? Kirby: Well King Dedede's Sign and Dance contest is going on today. Lololo: Maybe we could join. Lalala: I guess we will see you there. Boo: I'm worried. what if Yoshi and Paratroopa don't come? Kirby: Don't worry, they'll come. Chilly: I think we sould hurry up we might get last row if we don't go now! Kirby: -looks out window- Oh my goodness that's alot of folks! Waddle Doo: Oh my! Snakes, ninjas, clouds, bugs! Kirby: I guess we should better leave now. -Someone knocks in there door- Chily: Who could it be at this time?! Marx: Hello!! Chilly: What the?! Marx: I was wondering if I could join your band?! Pretty please? Kirby: Why do you want to join our band? Marx: You see I want fans, the glory, the trophy. Waddle Doo: That's why everybody is going there. Marx: So can I join your team, we will have a better chance of winning! Kirby: I guess. Marx: Yes!! Will the team make in in time? Is this Part 1 going to be read? Are C-3PO and R2-D2 going to have an all new type of story that is called The Adventures of C-3PO and R2-D2? Is Marx planning something? How do I make a Cog explode? How come the VP is never saying a different thing? All this and more in Part 2 Chapter 6. Is Waddle Doo - Oh wait sorry I didn't know we did the stop. Part 2 The Serpentine Marx: We better hurry if we want to get first row. Chilly: Yeah there is alot of snakes going there. Kirby: Does aren't snakes, really, those are Serpentine. Lololo & Lalala: Serp-who? Waddle Doo: I think I heard of those before. Waddle Doo: The Serpentine is large group of snakes that were locked up in tombs, but some how they escaped and now they are all over the place. Kirby: Correct. Boo: Ok so let's hurry to get there alright! -They go out the door- Mezmo: Look food! Lasha: *Eyes roll* Not this again. Chilly: Hey I was hoping you would know were the contest was. Mezmo: It's right at Castle Dedede, we are all heading there. Chokun: Yeah it's going to be loads of fun! Kirby: We have to go there too, King's orders. Boo: Hey I think I found Yoshi and Paratroopa! Paratroopa: Hi Boo what happened? Boo: It's a long story. Yoshi: Oh well see you guys in the finals! Chilly: Yeah if you even make it. King Dedede: Ok so some of you are pretty early, so you guys can do stuff to get ready. Snike: Yeah all of us did that and we are WAITING ALOT! Fang-Suei: YEAH. I'm with singerboy here! Fangeye: I guess we sould wait. -A few time of waiting- King Dedede: Ok the doors open in 1....2....3! Mezmo: Get out of the way! Kracko: Get ready to get shocked! lasha: Run hurry! Kirby: Looks like these people are in a big hurry. Chilly: Oh boy don't tell me. -They make it to Castle Dedede for the contest. Waddle Doo: Wow! This place is so big! Lololo: It's just how I remember. Chilly: It's pretty cold here. Lalala: Neat place. Kirby: Ok this place is full there will be lots of people here. Marx: Yeah you won't MAKE me say something about this place. -Everyone looks at Marx- Marx: What?! Pythor: Oh I am sure that we are going to win! Marx: Don't get your hopes of. Chokun: Um Skalidor when are we doing the attack thingy. Skalidor: In the middle of the last act. Marx: -hears what the snakes are saying- Oh my, better warn Kirby and pals. Kirby: So I was like "Hey I am a pink ball", and she's like... Marx: Kirby! Stop whatever bad joke you are saying and please hear this! Kirby: I don't know, I guess I can trust a person that almost killed me. Chilly: Good one Kirby! King Dedede: Ok the shows start in half a hour! Waddle Doo: This gives me time to talk with Lalala. Kirby: -Yanks Waddle Doo- Waddle! Marx is telling us something! Marx: Ok so the serpentine is planning on attacking us during our act! Chilly: Sounds evil. -Boo pops out- Boo: BOOOO!!! The three: AH! Kirby: That was a good fright Boo! Marx: Oh please you call that a good fright! Chilly: It's not like you have better frights. Chokun: Hi guys how's it hanging! Marx: AH! Kirby: (Heh this guy is scared of the Serpentine.) Chilly: Now you aren't the one saying that was bad! Chokun: So remember when I used to go to school with all of you. Chilly: Yes. Boo: What he said. Chokun: Well now I am with you guys and I am like that supporting character in your adventures now! Kirby: Ok I trust you. Marx: -faceplam- (We are in trouble now.) Part 3 King Dedede: Ok guys so the first people for the show are Yoshi, Boo, and Winged Turtle! Paratroopa: It's Paratroopa. Yoshi: So guys are we ready. Boo: I think that I am ready with this song. Yoshi: Okay let's do it! Yoshi: When you think of adventures it might be different.. Boo: Because when you hang with us three.. Paratroopa: You might think that they are wicked. All there: For example. Yoshi: Being chased by samples of fruit! Boo: Or even racing the Underchomp! Paratroopa Maybe even going into a time machine with a little fat girl! Boo: Or even reading simply! Yoshi: Really?! That's the best you could think of! Boo: Well I couldn't think of anything on the fly. Paratroopa: Um, guys. Yoshi: See?! Now we are are losing all because of you. Boo: Well if you didn't say it was bad this would have not happened. Paratroopa: Let's not get into a fight again, okay? Yoshi: Yeah now our act is ruined because of Boo. Boo: Me! You started it! Yoshi: Well if anything YOU started it. Boo: That was the only thing that could work out... Yoshi: Well it didn't work out! Paratroopa: Um again stop fighting, we are in front of 100's of peoples. Mezmo: SSSSSTOP there sssssong!!! Red Bird: Yeah i'm with crazy eye here. Mezmo: CRAZY EYE?! WHY YOU! Red Bird: Oh bring it on loser Paratroopa: See what I meant?! Now they are fighting! Yoshi: Oh well, why talk if we are going to lose anyways. Boo: For the record you are the being that started all this! Yoshi: Well let's go back to the song. Judge #1 Also known as Wu: Well they lose get them out of stage and bag them! Boo: Bag Us?! Wu: Yeah your act was so bad that everyone is fighting! Nya: I think we should let him a second chance. Yoshi: SEE?! She's with us! Nya: I meant to the candy chain man. Lloyd: Did somebody say CANDY!?!?!??! Wu: Snappa you know what to do. -The trio gets bagged out- Escargoon: Now for the next act The Serpentine. Chokun: Hello people! Mezmo: I have a wig! Lasha: Well I look cooler. Snappa: Okay people let's start. The Four: My poison lies over the ocean. The Four: My poison lies over the sea. The Four: My poison lies over the ocean. The Four: Oh bring back my poison to me! Wu: Okay that was good. Pythor: Splendid! Mezmo: And as a gift for our fans' support I will give any lucky fans a Mezmo booster pack, making that the only set that I appear in! -Mezmo throws bags- Chilly: Hey guys I got one! Kirby: Yeah, so you can buy them from Marx's pants for only five dollars! Marx: It's true! Lalala & Lololo: We both got one! Escargoon: Thanks Mezmo, now for our next act The Candy Hand. Lloyd: -Trys getting a candy chain- I want one! Employee: Kid your time to sing is up! Lloyd: FANG-SUEI IT'S OUR TURN!!! Fang-Suei: Okay I think i'm ready. Lloyd: Candy, candy, I want some CANDY! Fang-Suei: Candy? Why not give some to Andy? Lloyd: I guess that's okay, but he'll have to pay! Fang-Suei: But we need some bait to get candy. Lloyd: Bait to get candy, why that could be handy. Kirby: I hate this act. Chilly: Same here. Lloyd: FIN! Escargoon: That was, have not seen anything like it! -after some bad acts- Escargoon: And now for our last act, Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly!Pa Part 4 Kirby: Okay guys are we ready! Chilly: You bet we are ready. Kirby: We wake up and get ready to fight. Chilly: While the rest are sleeping to get their might. Waddle Doo: We go off on adventures! Kirby: We just trying going front no turning back and kick around and fight. Chilly: And try attacking with all our might! Waddle Doo: Adventures! Adventures! Adventures! Kirby: We try fighting evil monsters like a bloody eye. Chilly: And attack it with out saying why. Waddle Doo: Adventures! Adventures! Kirby: Yeah we just go front no turning back and kick around and fight. Chilly: And we trying out knocking the night. Waddle Doo: Adventures, Adventures! Kirby: And we atrack a villain that destroys the night. Chilly: And he fights him with all his might! Waddle Doo: Adventures! Adventures! Kirby: Then we take a little rest with that break.... Pythor: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!! -Lots of serpentine come to attack the four- Kirby: Yeah we even attack some snakes! Marx: -shoots laser- We got a problem! Kirby: What do you mean? Zero: GET THEM!!!!!!!!!! -Monsters come to attack- Marx: -shoots lasers- Kirby: -inhales some- Chilly: -throws ice attacks- Waddle Doo: -uses his sword and eye to attack- Kirby: I think we got most of them. King Dedede: That was.... Escargoon: Heveanly! King Dedede: You guys win the prize! Kirby: We did it! Marx: Yes we did! -Zero comes in to take away the trophy- Zero: I got it! Marx: And there goes my summer... Kirby: What do we do? Marx: Just let him do what he wants to do. Waddle Doo: And not stop him! Marx: We will stop him a later time. Will the heros find Zero? What does Zero need the trophy for? Are heros going to make it? What is 'Lil Gideon planning on the Pine family? All this and more in the next chapter! Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly